Endoscopes (including colonoscopes) are known which have an insertion tube which is insertable within a patient. The insertion tube has an articulatable distal end portion controlled by wires running from the distal end portion to control knobs on the handle of the endoscope. A wide angle video camera in the distal end of the insertion tube permits medical observation. In one example, the insertion tube has two working channels. Medical devices, such as a medical needle knife and a medical grasper, are part of an endoscopic system and are insertable into a respective working channel of the insertion tube of the endoscope and are translatable to extend from the distal end portion for medical treatment. Other medical devices are known which use a pull wire to articulate an end effector about a pivot pin.
Still, scientists and engineers continue to seek improved medical instruments having a needle knife.